El primer viaje
by Balam Yohualli
Summary: ¿Qué sabemos acerca de esa máquina de vapor que va desde King s Cross a Hogwarts? (One-shot)


**El primer viaje**

-¿Y cómo cuernos de dragón fue que acabaste creando todas éstas cosas si no eres un mago?

-¿De verdad quieres oír la historia? Es bastante larga.

-Tengo tiempo libre. Mucho, en realidad. Se supone que estoy exiliado. Pero mis amigos esperan mi vuelta en breve y ésta será mi gran entrada.

-Seguro los sorprenderás. Aunque, viniendo de ti, ya se han de haber acostumbrado a las sorpresas.

-¿Me vas a contar o no?

-Claro, claro. Toma asiento. La historia se remonta hasta 1845, la noche en que nació Nathaniel. El hermano de mi tatarabuelo.

-Ohhh, de haber sabido que iba a ser taaan larga...

-Calla, tú querías que contara, ahora la escuchas.

-Escucho, pues…

-Decía, entonces, que aquel año, esa noche de marzo de 1845, el señor William Bardin fue padre por segunda vez de un niño llamado Nathaniel. Ya había nacido Rowan, mi tatarabuelo, de entonces un año y medio de edad y aún quedarían otros dos hijos por nacer: Loren y John. Aunque ahora, quienes nos importan son el señor William y Nathaniel.

"William, al igual que su esposa Eliza, habían vivido toda su vida en Londres. Ambos venían de familias pudientes que habían hecho fortuna en la minería y el campo, pero en aquellos años, William se arriesgó desde su juventud y se interesó por el progreso y la tecnología. Es decir, aunque todavía limitadas, las máquinas y los avances de su era, ocupaba todo su tiempo y atención. Fracasó e invirtió mucho de su capital y tiempo en inventos que poco a poco fueron tomando forma hasta lograr llamar la atención de algunos grandes círculos de inversores gracias a que patentó y perfeccionó una nueva máquina de vapor. Por entonces era de uso exclusivo para el campo y la industria. Es decir, ni siquiera él ni nadie sabía si era seguro que la gente viajara en esos vagones sobre rieles más allá de un maquinista y dos o tres obreros más. Pero lo que si sabían era que gracias a ello, el mercado se benefició mucho y William alcanzó reconocimiento fuera de Londres.

"Con su matrimonio, y la llegada de sus hijos, William se sentía más que dichoso, aunque se le cobraba caro, pues la compañía con su familia era limitado. Realmente no pasaba demasiado tiempo en casa, por lo que su esposa Eliza y la servidumbre, cuidaban a los niños y la espléndida propiedad en la que vivían (que ahora sigue existiendo pero que penosamente no es mía).

-¿Por qué?

-Porque mi tía sostiene que es de ella y sus hijos porque en el testamento de… Bueno eso te lo cuento otro día. Ahora, ¿dónde me quedé?

-En que Eliza y sus criados cuidaban a los hijos.

-Eso. Bien. Eliza mandaba cartas a William sobre todo lo que pasaba en su ausencia. Le contaba cada cosa que los niños aprendían y lo mucho que lo extrañaban. Por lo regular, no le contaba las cosas desagradables, como berrinches o travesuras. Eliza lo resolvía sola con autoridad y sabiduría y afortunadamente, nunca llegó a pasar nada de gravedad o demasiado serio. Al menos no estando sola ni hasta ese momento.

"Nathaniel había cumplido diez años y, como a todos los hermanos, se le había hecho una fiesta de cumpleaños en la que William estuvo presente. En general, la fiesta había sido agradable. Los amiguitos de todos los hijos de los Bardin habían asistido y hacia las cinco de la tarde, cuando la celebración tocaba su fin y algunos niños ya se habían ido, William escuchó cómo sus hijos y otros niños más, gritaban desde el otro lado del jardín. Eliza, los criados y él mismo, acudieron, pues ciertamente, les alarmaron los alaridos, pero conforme se fueron acercando, se dieron cuenta de que no habían sido gritos de dolor, sino de sorpresa y posteriormente, de risa.

"-¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo de nuevo, Nathaniel! –gritaba su hermano Rowan al cumpleañero, ambos con la cara roja como un tomate por tanto reír.

"-¿Hacer qué? –preguntó Eliza por encima de los infantes, con voz seria.

"Algunos niños se callaron al instante, pero no se fueron. Al contrario, era como si tuvieran deseosos de que los adultos también fueran parte de lo que sea que estaba pasando.

"-¡Fíjate, mamá! ¡Tú también, papá! ¡Fíjense bien! –gritó la pequeña Loren, viendo luego a Nathaniel.

"Ya sin darles tiempo a preguntar nada, los padres de los niños vieron cómo Rowan se ponía de pie frente a Nathaniel. Luego, aquel extendía una de sus manos, la colocaba en el pecho de Rowan y después de que el hermano mayor hiciera un montón de cosquillas a los costados del tórax de Nathaniel, el cumpleañero estallaba a carcajadas y acto seguido, Rowan salió disparado por una fuerza invisible unos dos metros. Cayó sobre su espalda y reía sin parar al igual que todos los presentes que ya tomaban turno para que Nathaniel los empujara de esa manera al hacerle cosquillas.

-El niño era un mago.

-Así es. Aunque nadie lo sabía, claro.

"Desde la perspectiva de los adultos, la cosa no fue de risa. Se alarmaron al ver cómo Rowan era empujado por una fuerza tremenda que Nathaniel causaba de algún modo al hacerle cosquillas. Eliza dio por terminada la fiesta, aunque no cegada por la ira ni el miedo, más bien, el desconcierto. William estaba igual. Lo que sea que estaba pasando no podría decir que era negativo ni ordinario, por supuesto. Cuando todos se fueron y quedó a solas con sus hijos, probó a que Nathaniel usara sobre él ese efecto. El chico consiguió empujarlo, pero no a tanta distancia como a Rowan. Por lo que William y su esposa determinaron que, si bien no causaba algún mal, tampoco era algo que Nathaniel debiera usar a la ligera. William y Eliza no eran especialmente religiosos. William había crecido viendo maravillas tecnológicas y había explicado a Eliza todos sus descubrimientos. Por esos años, la electricidad daba sus muy primeros pasos y por ende sabía que el ser humano era capaz de aceptar dicha energía sobre su organismo. Así mismo, Willian no desconocía los efectos del magnetismo y sus conceptos básicos y creía que de alguna manera, Nathaniel podía controlar aquello a voluntad.

"Nathaniel, pues, recibió la orden de su padre de que no volviera a usar ese "empuja-cosquillas" (como el niño y Rowan habían bautizado al efecto) sino hasta que descubrieran cómo era que se causaba. El chico obedeció lo mejor que pudo. William hubo de salir de viaje tiempo después y sus idas y venidas de Londres a otras ciudades no cesaban. Y cada vez que tenía oportunidad, consultaba a médicos o profesores de universidades, dedicados a la Biología o la Química, haciéndoles preguntas extrañas sobre si era posible que el ser humano fuera capaz de transmitir magnetismo a voluntad, recibiendo respuestas luego de parte de los profesionales con escepticismo o burla de su parte o directamente, no le respondían al considerar todo aquello una broma. Seguía recibiendo cartas de su esposa donde le contaba algunos incidentes de parte de Nathaniel con su "empuje-cosquillas", pues al parecer, el chico ya no necesitaba de las cosquillas para empujar de ese modo a sus hermanos. Ahora también hacía volar a la gente sin tocarla y cuando estaba molesto. Eliza había contado a William que Nathaniel parecía estar asustado también, pero que no podía evitarlo y no le prometía a su mamá que no volvería a usar aquello, pero que lo intentaría con toda su alma. William se enterneció al leer esto. Volvió a Londres al poco tiempo y dedicó lo más que pudo a encontrar alguna solución al problema de Nathaniel. También, William descubrió que su hijo no era consciente de que el chico podía atraer cosas para sí, por ejemplo. Si Nathaniel estaba en una habitación y necesitaba algo de otro cuarto vecino, el objeto en cuestión ya estaba a medio camino en el suelo cuando Nathaniel iba en su busca.

"Los criados estaban desconcertados. La mayoría se quedaron, por afecto a la familia, otros, se quedaron a cambio de que les doblaran el sueldo y los pocos que se habían ido, trataron de esparcir el rumor de que el niño Nathaniel estaba poseído por el diablo o una cosa similar. Pero los Bardin fueron astutos. Dado que William tenía una especie de taller en su casa, compró e hizo una especie de laboratorio y explicó a sus criados que su hijo menor había jugado con sus herramientas, por lo que el chico adquirió un efecto de los metales y que se le pasaría y que no se extrañaran que si los otros niños o ellos mismos podían hacer lo mismo que Nathaniel. En resumen, daba explicaciones densas con palabras muy complicadas que no eran puestas a discusión.

"Pero por otra parte, le habría gustado tener la razón y que esa fuera la explicación. ¿Qué estaba pasando, pues? ¿Por qué ninguno de los otros chicos podía hacer eso? William y su familia obtuvieron la respuesta el siguiente cumpleaños de Nathaniel, cuando un hombre, vestido con una larga túnica roja muy elegante, se presentó a su puerta.

"Ese año no hubo fiesta de cumpleaños, no porque Eliza y William lo hubieran prohibido, sino porque Nathaniel se había enfermado un poco de gripe. La había pasado en cama. Ahí recibió sus obsequios y la visita de su familia y sólo salió de su dormitorio por la tarde, cuando su madre fue por él para llevarlo despacio a la sala de estar, donde lo esperaban su padre y ese hombre desconocido de túnica roja que, al verlo, le sonrió bondadosamente.

"-Qué tal, Nathaniel- dijo aquel extraño mientras inclinaba la cabeza a modo de saludo-. Mi nombre es Jules Bauer.

"-Hola –respondió tímidamente el chico, tomando asiento delante de Bauer, al lado de su padre William, el cual se veía tan serio como Eliza. El chico no sabía qué estaba pasando exactamente, pero de algún modo se alarmó, pues algo en él sabía que la presencia de ese hombre se debía a su "empuje".

"-Como le decía a tus padres, antes de que bajaras, trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia. Más concretamente, en el Departamento de Uso Indebido de la Magia…

"-¿El qué? –interrumpió Nathaniel, haciendo una mueca.

"Jules sonrió de nuevo. Los padres del chico guardaban silencio y se limitaban a ver a su invitado.

"-Les decía a tus padres –repitió Bauer- que éste mundo que conocen, se divide en otro en el que existe la magia, donde los magos y brujas conviven y aprenden a controlar sus poderes y dentro de poco tú también lo aprenderás. Porque eres un mago.

"Nathaniel abrió mucho los ojos. Se olvidó por un segundo de su enfermedad. Ahora sí que había sentido como una especie de corriente eléctrica le había recorrido todo el cuerpo. Pero no era de emoción, sino más bien de alegría. De alivio. Lo que le pasaba si tenía explicación y lógica.

"Jules les explicó a Nathaniel y sus padres sobre el Ministerio, el Mundo Mágico y sobre todo de Hogwarts. El lugar donde el chico debía educarse cuando se llegara el mes de septiembre.

"-Entonces, ¿dónde está esa escuela exactamente? ¿En Escocia? –preguntó Eliza.

"-Nadie lo sabe exactamente –dijo Bauer, con una sonrisa-. Es por seguridad de los alumnos que no se sepa.

"-¿Y el transporte? ¿Cómo llegan hasta allá? –preguntó a su vez William.

"-En carruajes. Verán, días antes de que comiencen las clases, su hijo recibirá una carta en donde se le indicará dónde deberán comprar todo lo que necesitará para ir a Hogwarts. Luego, en septiembre, recibirá otra carta donde se le citará en una parte específica de Londres junto a otros cuatro chicos con los que compartirá el carruaje por el resto del viaje. Los carruajes son tirados por criaturas mágicas invisibles y van dirigidos por algún mago adulto que será su profesor en Hogwarts u otro mago del Ministerio. Luego de que los cinco alumnos aborden, el mago lanzará un hechizo protector y otro que les dará "invisibilidad" y así viajarán protegidos por tierra hasta el castillo. Si hace buen tiempo, el viaje durará dos días para los que vivan en Londres, con un descanso intermedio en medio del viaje en algún pueblo seguro. Si por el contrario, hace tormenta o en el caso del descanso de invierno, hay tormentas de nieve, el viaje podría durar tres o cuatro días. Pero la seguridad es lo importante, por lo que realmente el tiempo no es prioridad con tal de que los niños lleguen a salvo. Ciertamente hay otros medios para que los chicos viajen más rápido, pero por ahora, por lo menos a los de primer y segundo año, y sobre todo a los hijos de familias muggles, procuramos hacerlo de este modo.

-Dos días… Válgame la aburrición…

-Pero espera, que esto continúa.

"Jules siguió contestando las preguntas de Nathaniel y sus padres. La charla se alargó hasta casi la media noche pero el mago no parecía impaciente ni molesto y antes bien oía y respondía con paciencia todas las preguntas. Cuando se fue, Eliza y William tenían sentimientos encontrados. También estaban aliviados por poder hallar explicación a lo que le pasaba a su hijo, pero, por otra parte, tenían que mantener aquello del "magnetismo" ante los demás, porque, como Jules les había dicho, no podían divulgar la verdad debido al Estatuto del Secreto y otras complicaciones. Los tres, padres e hijo, pactaron entonces que no dirían algo sobre Hogwarts. Dirían a todos que Nathaniel se iría a un colegio en Escocia en Septiembre y que Nathaniel se comprometía a no hacer magia otra vez ante desconocidos y que diera la explicación del "magnetismo" en caso de que no pudiera reprimir un accidente. Los tres confiaban en que, en cuanto el chico fuera a Hogwarts, las cosas cambiarían y los accidentes no se repetirían con la misma frecuencia.

"El tiempo volvió a pasar y llegó septiembre. Nathaniel y sus padres habían ido previamente al Callejón Diagon. Un lugar que Nathaniel describió a Rowan igual de maravilloso que Hogwarts mismo. Consiguió ahí, túnicas y una varita que no tenía idea de cómo usar pero ya nunca se despegaba de ella.

"La cita para el transporte se dio al norte de Londres, casi en las afueras. Ahí, había otros tres chicos con sus respectivas familias que esperaban a Nathaniel y al carruaje mismo, además del quinto alumno que al cabo de otro rato llegó. Aún era antes de las seis de la mañana cuando vieron a un carruaje de madera muy elegante que era tirado por la nada y que iba dirigido por un mago adulto, algo entrado en años y ataviado de una túnica negra. Se presentó como un trabajador del Ministerio y luego de que los chicos se despidieran y abordaran, el mago usó su varita y tanto él como el carruaje, desaparecieron ente los ojos de los presentes.

"Un mes después, William y su esposa recibieron una carta llevada por una lechuza. Era Nathaniel quien les escribía y les contaba que estaba bien. Que estaba muy contento en Hogwarts. Que había sido seleccionado en la Casa de Ravenclaw y que le encantaba ver que en su Sala común hubiese tantos libros como en su propia casa en Londres, por lo que no se sentía para nada lejos.

"La carta les había tranquilizado a Eliza y William. Al resto de la familia y amistades, contaron pues lo de la escuela en Escocia donde Nathaniel había ido. William volvió a concentrarse de lleno en su trabajo. Había hecho una larga pausa por Nathaniel, procurando no salir de la ciudad. Pero ahora, con su hijo en un lugar apropiado y con el resto de su familia igual de tranquila que siempre (aunque algo tristes por la ausencia de Nathaniel), William viajó de nuevo por Inglaterra y aún cruzó el continente europeo. Sus máquinas eran demandadas por otras naciones que querían gozar de los privilegios de su invención. Y sin darse cuenta, entre papeleos y viajes, entre contratos y expectativas, el tiempo volvió a pasar hasta el mes de diciembre. Y como era costumbre, William volvió a Inglaterra para pasar las Navidades y Año Nuevo con su familia.

"A su regreso, descubrió que Nathaniel ya había llegado dos días antes que él.

"William recibía y enviaba cartas al por mayor, además de recibir visitas en su despacho. Gente dispuesta a invertir en sus máquinas. Lo rumores sobre su hijo ya eran cosa del pasado. William era el hombre del momento. Se había asociado con otros inversores que le habían garantizado que sus máquinas serían capaces de llevar pasajeros y que la estación de trenes en Londres podría dejar de ser sólo de uso comercial para ser usada por la gente. Las rutas ya estaban trazadas y las primeras pruebas estaban en camino. Por mayo, si los primeros viajes tenían el visto bueno de parte de algunos Lord´s y Lady´s, era posible que la primera estación de trenes quedara oficialmente inaugurada y la Realiza aprobara a él, William, en ser el primer operario en jefe de toda aquella organización y ¿por qué no?, quizás también ser un Sir más en la Corte.

"Toda esa expectativa casi no le dejaba ni dormir. Era como un sueño. Le contaba todo esto a su esposa y ambos reían soñadoramente. Todo estaba bien, todo iba sobre ruedas. Nada más que la prosperidad les esperaba.

"Año Nuevo pasó y Nathaniel volvió a Hogwarts del mismo modo al que se había ido. No le molestaba en lo más mínimo el viaje. En todas sus vacaciones no había hecho nada de magia, pero les había contado un montón de cosas maravillosas a sus hermanos, quienes sólo suspiraban y deseaban ser magos para poder acompañar a Nathaniel a ese lugar sacado de un cuento de hadas. Jules les había dicho a William y Eliza que era probable que tanto Loren como John pudieran ser magos también, ya que Rowan no había dado señales. Pero los otros dos hijos menores parecían tan parecidos a Rowan que, de resultar magos o no, el matrimonio pensó que, por lo menos, ya tendrían un lugar dónde podrían estar para evitar accidentes y aprendieran sobre sí mismos.

"William, pues, volvió a sus viajes y contratos, descubriendo que aún quedaba mucho por hacer pero recibiendo muchas satisfacciones a cambio. Su visita al Palacio Real no se hizo esperar y así consiguió más medios para construir sus máquinas que, al efecto, en mayo se hizo con éxito el viaje desde Londres a Liverpool en tiempo record, sin contratiempos y con todos los pasajeros a salvo. Pero aún faltaba para convertirlo en Sir. Ciertamente, dirigió la construcción de la nueva Estación de Trenes de la mano de diversos arquitectos e ingenieros y aún faltaban muchos detalles, como el nombre de dicha estación y cuántas plataformas debía haber, entre otros.

"En junio, William contempló con gusto el regreso de su hijo.

"Para entonces, el padre de familia tendría unos cuarenta y un años. Joven aún, para nuestro tiempo, pero viejo ya para su época. Y al convivir tanto con la Realeza, como con algunos Duques y otros inversionistas, supo que su trabajo, su obra, su legado, debía ser continuado por sus hijos. Incluyendo a Nathaniel.

"En esos últimos días de primavera, ya había hecho un testamento en que repartía en porcentajes similares sus propiedades y demás valores a sus hijos. Y por ende, contaba que para entonces, aquellos ya se encargaran de la empresa familiar. Había pensado en que Rowan se destinara en la construcción por entero, de las máquinas. Nathaniel sobre la comunicación, viajar y encargarse de la construcción de rutas y John, sobre la administración de los trenes de viaje por sobre los de transporte industrial, para ello, compartiría la labor con el esposo de Loren. William había pensado, incluso, comprometer a su hija desde ya con el tercer hijo de uno de sus socios, unos cinco o seis años mayor que Loren.

"La educación de sus hijos comenzaría también, lo más pronto posible. Para su suerte, Rowan y John parecían muy interesados en el trabajo paterno, ya que no podían seguir a su hermano a Hogwarts. Y por otra parte, Nathaniel… Nathaniel no parecía dar el menor interés a la empresa familiar, ahora que William lo pensaba. Y eso, al igual que la primera vez que vio la magia accidental de su hijo, lo alarmó. Un poco, como aquella vez.

"En julio, comunicó a su familia sus deseos en medio de una comida, por la tarde. Todos guardaban silencio mientras oían a William dictar a cada uno de sus hijos sus nuevas responsabilidades, excepto a la pequeña Loren, pero igual escuchaba a su padre. Y cuando terminó, la voz de Nathaniel se alzó, con un tono preocupado:

"-Pero padre- le dijo, con un poco de timidez-. Yo no quiero dedicarme a tus trenes. Yo quiero trabajar en el Ministerio como el señor Bauer.

"-No, Nathaniel. Yo te necesito aquí. Con tus hermanos. Conmigo. Me alegra que sepas usar tu magia y todo eso, pero tú vives con nosotros y tienes que dedicarte a esto.

"-Pero yo no quiero, padre. No me gusta. Es decir, me gustan tus trenes, son muy bonitos y todo, pero yo quiero…

"-Tú te vas a quedar aquí, Nathaniel. Los magos y las brujas no te necesitan tanto como yo a ti.

"El chico comenzó a exasperarse.

"-¡Pero mis profesores dicen que yo debo, que yo puedo…!

"-¡Pero yo soy tu padre! –dijo William, perdiendo ya la paciencia-. ¡No vuelvas a levantarme la voz! ¡Vas a hacer lo que yo te diga porque eres mi hijo y nuestra empresa es un mejor futuro que esa magia! ¡Y si continúas con esos pensamientos, no vas a volver a ese colegio, ni éste año ni nunca! ¡¿Me escuchaste?!

-Si se yo de familias negativas…

-Lo sé… Pero la cosa continúa.

"Antes de abandonar la mesa, Nathaniel hizo volar ya no a los presentes, pero si a toda la mesa. Entre gritos de los hermanos y la madre, los platos, vasos y cubiertos de todos, salieron despedidos y volcaron sus contenidos sobre el mantel y la ropa de todos. Nathaniel no se quedó a ver el desastre. Cegado aún por la ira, subió a su habitación y se quedó ahí por el esto de día sin cenar.

"Los criados limpiaron todo y los hermanos de Nathanel se retiraron a limpiarse e ir a sus propias habitaciones sin apenas decir nada.

"William seguía molesto. Jamás había sentido deseos de golpear a nadie, siempre se había sentido tranquilo y seguro sin necesidad de usar la violencia y aquel día sintió ganas de seguir al chico y propinarle algunos azotes por su comportamiento. Pero casi en seguida de haberlo pensado, se arrepintió. Su esposa estuvo muy seria con él el resto del día y William decidió ir a su despacho y volver a encerrarse entre sus contratos. Incluso una lechuza había parecido. Llevó una carta a la habitación de Nathaniel para luego desaparecer en el horizonte igual de rápido a como había llegado.

"Pasada la media noche, se dirigió a su dormitorio, pero antes, se detuvo ante la puerta de Nathanel. Quiso abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada y ningún ruido se oía de dentro. Asumió, pues, que su hijo dormía, aunque si se hubiera quedado más tiempo y prestado más atención, habría notado ciertos murmullos dolorosos que salían del pecho de un niño.

"A la mañana siguiente, William la pasó fuera de casa. Volvió para la cena. Todos estaban presentes, excepto Nathaniel, quien se había excusado diciendo que le dolía la cabeza. Por la noche Eliza y William hablaron a solas. La mujer ya se veía más tranquila y dijo a su esposo que, ella y Nathanel ya habían ido a comprar lo que el chico necesitaba para su siguiente año en Hogwarts. Entonces ella le preguntó que si lo que él había dicho era serio, eso de que no le permitiría al chico volver al colegio mágico.

"William suspiró. Pero sonrió. Aún faltaban algunas semanas para que se iniciaran las clases en Hogwarts. Le daría tiempo a Nathaniel para que se tranquilizara más.

"-Por supuesto que quiero que siga yendo a Hogwarts –dijo a su mujer-. Pero también quiero que Nathaniel sea consciente de que, sin quererlo, comparte ambos mundos. Sea que se dedique en mis trenes como si no, deberá ir y venir entre nosotros y ellos. Quiero que lo piense. No que renuncie a su magia, sino en que encuentre ese equilibrio. Y quizás pueda combinarlos. Quién sabe. Además, como sabes, en dos días me iré de viaje. Volveré antes de que se vaya de nuevo a Hogwarts y ese día, me disculparé. Para Navidad, platicaremos de nuevo y ésta vez, quiero saber a qué se dedicará en el Ministerio de Magia. Quiero oír sus planes.

"Aunque, en el fondo, quizás William tenía miedo. Por el futuro de sus hijos, quiero decir. Un padre que ama a sus hijos, quiere escribirles sus vidas para que nunca sufran según sus planes. Pero se les olvida que los hijos también saben escribir y tienen sus propias rutas para ser felices.

-La historia de mi vida, compañero…

-Perdón por el sentimentalismo…

-Sólo continúa, por favor.

-Por supuesto.

"En fin, William salió de viaje, según su itinerario. Casi todo agosto la pasó fuera del territorio inglés. En septiembre, aún en el norte de Francia, recibió un telegrama urgente desde Londres. Era de Eliza.

_"Regresa. Nathaniel se fue." _

"Era lo único que decía el mensaje.

"William deseó tener alas, pero nada ganaba con exasperarse. Volvió a Londres lo más rápido que pudo y encontró a su esposa y su familia sumida en la total angustia. Tal y como decía el telegrama, Nathaniel se había ido. Había huido de casa.

"Su baúl donde llevaba su equipaje a Hogwarts había desaparecido. El chico se había ido por la noche. Se las había arreglado para que nadie de la servidumbre notara nada. Encontraron en su habitación solamente una carta de pergamino rota en pedazos y al juntarlos, descubrieron que había sido una carta del Ministerio, advirtiendo a Nathaniel que había hecho magia sin permiso y que éste se trataba de un primer aviso, fechada del día de la discusión, cosa que pudo haber influido a que tomara su fatal decisión.

"La policía buscó a Nathaniel los dos días siguientes por todo Londres y por la tarde del tercero, Eliza y William recibieron otras visitas, ésta vez del Mundo Mágico. De nuevo era Jules Bauer, acompañado de otros dos magos del Ministerio. Nathaniel no había abordado el carruaje que se suponía debía transportarlo a Hogwarts.

"Saber aquello volvió a partir los corazones del matrimonio. Los magos, por su parte, reiteraron su compromiso a buscar del chico. Y que, ante cualquier hallazgo, se los harían saber de inmediato.

"La pareja vivía un verdadero infierno. La familia estaba decaída. No había hora en la que alguien no derramara lágrimas por Nathaniel ni un segundo el que William no se arrepintiera por lo que le había dicho a su hijo. Se culpaba por entero de la desaparición del muchacho y sólo rogaba que, si bien Nathaniel no pretendía volver a casa, por lo menos que llegara a salvo a Hogwarts. Los magos habían dicho que si un menor hacía magia sería localizado fácilmente. Esto, por una parte, lo tranquilizaba, puesto que los magos tendrían más posibilidades de encontrar al chico. Pero, por otra parte, ya habían pasado varios días desde la fuga y en el Mundo Mágico seguían sin dar señales…

"Pasaron dos dolosos días más.

"La policía seguía buscando. Informaron a William y Eliza que de extenderse más la búsqueda, era posible que el chico ya estuviera fuera del país. O que incluso, esperaran lo peor si no se llegaba a una conclusión clara. Como Nathaniel se había ido por propia voluntad, juzgaban que era posible que ya estuviera en Francia o de camino a América con otro nombre falso y eso alargaría más la búsqueda. La última palabra la tenían los magos entonces, si esa era la resolución de los agentes. Por lo tanto, aún habría esperanzas.

"Y otros dos días después, Jules Bauer, la auror Myrthas Tarrt y el entonces director de Hogwats, Dexter Fortescue, se presentaron ante la puerta de los Bardin. Nada más verlos, Eliza sintió que iba a desmayarse pero en cuanto los visitantes hablaron, Eliza se desmayó.

"Y para su desgracia volvió a despertarse en esa horrenda realidad en la que a su esposo y a ella les decían que lamentaban muchísimo decirles que Nathaniel Bardin había sido encontrado muerto a las afueras de Londres. Su cuerpo había sido descubierto en un lago. El chico ni siquiera había estado cerca del lugar donde debía ir para tomar su carruaje. Que había sido desarmado de su varita y sus pertenencias habían sido descubiertas saqueadas en el fondo y superficie del lago. No había sido eliminado con magia, pero si por algo relacionado a ella. Había bebido una poción paralizante. El agua simplemente había hecho el resto sin que Nathanel pusiera resistencia.

"-Es muy lamentable lo que ocurrió –les dijo Fortescue en algún momento al matrimonio-. Es una pérdida muy grande cuando estos casos ocurren entre los alumnos de Hogwarts y ningún director dejará nunca de lamentarse.

"El cuerpo de Nathaniel fue llevado esa noche a sus padres. Se les aconsejó que pusieran los restos en el mausoleo familiar lo más pronto posible

"El breve funeral se hizo. La policía dejó de buscar al chico y de algún modo, la familia debió seguir adelante. William y Eliza decidieron pues, dedicarse al resto de sus hijos. Ser lo más atentos a ellos y permitirles decidir sus propios destinos.

"La pérdida seguía doliendo mucho (siempre dolería) y William creyó que, con su hijo en la tumba y sin otro miembro de su familia con dotes de magia, las relaciones con el Mundo Mágico se romperían definitivamente. Pero tenía algo en la cabeza que le inquietaba. Algo que el director Fortescue había dicho y que no se le había olvidado desde entonces: "…cuando éstos casos ocurren…"

"Así que, sin saber muy bien cómo enviarla y encerrado en su despacho, algo nervioso, William escribió una carta dirigida al director, preguntando simplemente:

_"Entonces, ¿ya ha pasado esto antes? ¿Otros chicos, como mi hijo, han muerto de camino a Hogwarts?"_

"Al levantar la vista, en una de las ventanas de la habitación, del otro lado del cristal, había una lechuza parda, mirándolo. El hombre se puso de pie con la carta en sus manos y luego de abrir la ventana, extendió el sobre al ave, quien lo tomó de inmediato con su pico y batió el vuelo en seguida, perdiéndose en el horizonte.

"William no estaba seguro si quería saber la respuesta.

"Cinco días después, cuando casi se olvidaba de aquel asunto, la misma lechuza volvió cuando él se encontraba en su taller, medio trabajando en unos planos de una máquina, medio perdiendo el tiempo.

"Vio que iba dirigida a él y el remitente era del director Fortescue.

"De inmediato, abrió el sobre y leyó:

El director le explicaba con cortesía y tristeza que lamentablemente era así como fallecían algunos estudiantes, la mayoría los hijos de muggles a quienes les prohibían volver por miedo o desprecio a la magia y los chicos terminan perdiéndose o enfrentándose a algo maligno y poderoso.

"William rompió en llanto. Pero aún con algunas lágrimas recorriéndole el rostro, siguió trabajando sobre esos planos que tenía sobre su mesa.

"Poco a poco fue recuperando su ritmo habitual. Le tomó poco más de un año ser el de antes y dos años después del fallecimiento de Nathaniel, inaugurada ya la Estación de King´s Cross, ocupando su puesto de Jefe pero ya sin importarle ser un Lord o un Sir, William y Eliza escribieron de nueva cuenta al director Fortescue y Jules Bauer. El cual, a su vez, luego del día de la entrevista pactada, no tuvo más remedio que solicitar una audiencia con el entonces ministro mismo, Dugald McPhai.

Tanto Fortescue como McPhai escucharon atentamente a William y su esposa. Sabían perfectamente por lo que ambos habían pasado ante la pérdida de Nathaniel y si bien al principio habían aceptado oírlos por cortesía, luego supieron que no estaban ante un hombre soñador y una mujer que divagaba, sino ante dos seres que no iban a permitir que su dolorosa historia se repitiera nunca más.

"Y así ocurrió que, en conjunto con magos y brujas, tanto del Ministerio como de Hogwarts y con extremo cuidado, William creó y regaló una máquina de vapor rojo escarlata número 5972. Insistió en que el andén 9 fuera exclusivo para la ruta de Hogwarts, pero el ministro y el director pensaron que lo correcto sería una entrada que no pudiera ser vista por los muggles. Pidió como condición al ministro que decretara la seguridad de los alumnos, no sólo creando la ruta segura a Hogwarts, sino que siempre hubiese magos a bordo que protegieran a los alumnos.

"Lo curioso del caso es que William nunca pudo entrar ni ver a su máquina en funcionamiento. Pero sabía, siempre supo, que continuaba existiendo. Así mismo, el recuerdo de Nathaniel.

"¿Y quieres saber algo más? En la familia nunca volvieron a nacer magos. Al menos no que yo sepa. Quizás es una maldición por no saberlos apreciar. Yo sé de su existencia porque me lo contaron como una especie de leyenda familiar que resultó ser cierta. Y de vez en cuando, cuando nos topamos con magos, tenemos alguna novedad para ellos. Rowan creo la plataforma 7 1/2. Mi bisabuelo les obsequió su fabuloso Autobús Noctámbulo en 1916, una historia que dejaré para otra ocasión, quizás…

Norman se pone de pie. Con una sonrisa en su rostro mira a su interlocutor, el cual, pensativo, tiene su vista fija en el vehículo que ambos tienen delante:

-Así que, como ves –continuó Norman-, toda mi familia se ha tomado muy en serio eso de crear transporte para los magos. La moto que tienes delante, por lo tanto, es cien por ciento segura. Aunque no cien por ciento aprobada por el Ministerio, he de añadir…

-Con eso me basta.

-Entonces, ya sabes el hechizo.

Sirius sonrió. Sacando su varita y apuntando hacia la motocicleta, exclamó:

-_Maquina Locomotor_

* * *

**Los personajes y parte de los lugares mencionados son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Una disculpa por los errores de continuidad. Gracias por leer.


End file.
